


Destruction of Atlas Property

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: RWBY
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Love Bites, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scratching, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the last night before Winter has to leave for Atlas for a month. Qrow wants it to go out with a bang, literally. What he wasn’t expecting after she goes away is a letter from Ironwood, especially one saying that he’s getting a fine for destruction of property.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destruction of Atlas Property

“Come on Ice Queen, stop making sure you have everything and get over here.” He crooks a finger at her as he lays across the bed in nothing but a pair of black underwear.

“Qrow, you know that I have to leave early tomorrow for Atlas. I have to make sure everything is in order.” Winter responds as she goes through the items in her bag carefully.

“Babe, this is our last night together for a whole month.” He sits up on the bed and looks at her.

She doesn’t look back to him, instead she continues to check her bag.

He gets up from the bed and walks over to her quietly. He instantly has his arms wrapped around her waist and pulling her close to his chest.

“How about you stop worrying and come to bed.” Qrow starts to kiss her pale neck.

“Qrow.” She growls.

Qrow continues to kiss her neck and his hand snakes down to the front of her white pyjama bottoms. He slowly strokes her pussy over top of the fabric of her underwear.

She lets out a small moan, and her back arching slightly. She snaps back, “Asshole.”

“Come on, it’s our last night together.” Qrow tries to reason.

“I need to make sure I have everything.” Winter groans.

Qrow responds, “Then I won’t fuck you too hard so you’ll be able to get up in the morning to double check.” He continues to rub her through her panties.

She feels herself relax under his touch, for as much of a pervert he can be he can really make her feel good.

She turns around, takes a hold of his face and presses a kiss on his lips. It’s hard and full of passion. 

He wraps his arms around her and pulls her even closer to him. She can feel one of his hands go under her shirt and undo her bra.

She breaks the kiss and puts her fingers through his hair. She pulls at it before asking, “You want to have sex with me?”

“Yes.” Qrow nods his head.

“You do make a good point. How are you able to survive a month without sex?” She remarks as she leads him to the bed.

She lets go of his hand and takes off her shirt and bottoms, leaving her in in matching bra and panties.

“Wow.” Qrow says, eyes wide at the sight before him.

“What?” She asks, her voice slightly irritated.

Qrow shakes his head, “I didn’t mean that in a bad way.”

She gets out of her bra and underwear, leaving her completely naked. She puts on her best smirk and crooks a finger to him, “Why don’t you come and get it?”

Qrow smirks at the reference to when they first met. He takes off his underwear and looks at her, “I will gladly.” Then takes hold of her wrists and pushes her onto the bed.

Winter takes a hold of his hand and pulls him down on top of her.

He starts by kissing her, moving his arms so he can use them as support as he makes out with her. He can feel her fingers across his back and leaving marks with her perfect nails.

He moves his head a bit down to her neck and at first leaves small red marks, but with her ever growing moans the marks turn into larger ones with various shades of red and purple.

“Qrow.” She groans, gripping onto his back tightly.

Qrow tries not biting above where the collar of her uniform stops, but that doesn't mean that there aren’t any there. He grinds up a bit against her.

“Winter.” He groans, his lips still close to her neck.

“Qrow.” She responds.

He moves away from her neck and looks down to her, he gets her hands off of his back and positions her legs so they are open for him.

“And you say that I won’t survive a month without sex?” Qrow traces his fingers around the lips of her pussy.

“I’ll do just fine.” Winter bites back trying to hold onto some kind of control.

He suddenly shoves his fingers inside of her with force before saying, “You say that every time.” He thrusts his fingers nice and slow, feeling her clench around his fingers.

“Stop teasing me, you asshole.”

“You’re not going to survive a month.” Qrow chuckles, “I’ll be receiving a very interesting phone call.”

She growls at him, “You asshole.”

“Alright, alright, we can get this started.” He says with a smirk still proud on lips. He pulls his fingers out of her and grabs a hold of her body.

He slowly enters inside of her to a flurry of groans and moans from the woman under him. His pace starts slow, holding onto her thighs.

Her forearm is covering her eyes as she lets out moans, the way that Qrow touches her and uses her body makes her feel amazing.

He smirks to himself as he starts to pick up the pace. He leans in a bit to start to leave more marks across Winter’s exposed collarbone.

When his lips meet her flesh, her hands are instantly on his back again, digging her nails into the skin of his back. He doesn't mind, he’s pretty sure he’s gotten more than enough injuries in combat to be able to sustain marks done by a Schnee.

“Winter, Ice Queen.” He says against her skin before thrusting in deep inside of her.

“You fuck.” She moans loudly, moving her head to the side so he can get more access to it.

He closes his eyes, taking in the way she feels against him as he continues to fuck her. He says, “I know, I know. The dirty old Qrow was able to bed the perfect Schnee. I’m pretty sure your boss is building up a nice portfolio of threats that he has for me.”

She gives him a hard look for a moment, “Don’t bring General Ironwood into this, not while we’re like this.”

He thrusts hard and deep inside of her and the hard look is gone instantly, replaced by shut eyes and a wide open mouth. He likes seeing her like this, the strong mask she always wears, that of a proper Atlas soldier, but like this he sees the real person underneath. The very expressive woman underneath.

“I’ll stop, don’t worry. Fuck, you’re beautiful.”

She slowly opens her eyes, “You’re not too bad yourself.”

“Thanks, Ice Queen.” He continues to kiss her neck, leaving wet kisses across the pale skin. He can see some of his marks already grow dark on her skin, contrasting with the pale skin. He starts to move his hips faster, his hands on either side of her as he fucks her.

She wraps his legs around his waist as she continues to scratch down his back. She knows exactly what he is up to, she can feel the bruising marks on her body.

He starts to feel himself tense up as he continues to fuck her. He keeps a steady, quick rhythm, encouraged by Winter’s noises. He knows that she’s losing the soldier image.

“I’m going to come soon.” She groans, gripping onto his back tightly.

He sucks another mark on her neck before responding, “Do it.” and continues to leave reckless marks across her neck.

He continues to thrust at the same place, hitting all the right places for the both of them. 

“Qrow, Qrow! Fuck!” Winter practically screams as she orgasms. She clenches tightly around his cock as she throws her head back. Her toes curls as she lets out another loud moan.

Qrow isn’t too far behind, quickly pulling out of her and finishing on stomach. When he sees it across her abdomen, he smiles.

“Don’t do what I think you’re going to do, you possessive animal. I think the marks on my neck will do enough job to tell the whole story.

“I can’t believe you came on me.” She snaps as she grabs some tissues from the nightstand and starts to clean herself off.

“Well, I’m pretty sure you don’t want to have to come early for a medical reasons.” Qrow lies beside her.

When she finishes cleaning herself off, she moves closer to him.

“I’m going to miss you, Ice Queen.”

“I’m going to miss you too, you stupid Crow.”

It’s no less than a week later when Qrow gets a strongly worded letter from Ironwood.

It stated the following;

Dear Qrow,  
You know that I do not fully condone your relationship with Ms. Schnee. I have made this clear many time, but for some reason she keeps coming back to you.

I am sending this letter to inform you that you will be receiving a fine from the government of Atlas due to your destruction of Atlassian property.

This is because while in line for inspection officials found bites across Ms. Schnee’s neck and collarbones.

Qrow, I hope you do realize what you and Ms. Schnee do in the privacy of the bedroom remain in the bedroom. One of you has to have the look of a professional. Hopefully this fine will make you realize what you have done.

I wish you will pay it on time,  
General Ironwood of Atlas

Qrow chuckles and goes back inside. He says to himself when he puts the letter down on the table, “Guess I’m going to be hearing about this from the Ice Queen.” 

And he was right, by that afternoon he received a phone call from Winter laced with embarrassment and threats of doing much worse things to the man.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Qrowin, I am always accepting prompts and requests!
> 
> You can leave them here: http://fanfiction-fanfriction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
